West Coast Spider-Man
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. Follow Peter Parker's college years as he protects San Francisco and California from evil. Along the way, he will interact with many new foes, make many new friends, encounter several familiar faces from his past & battle many great threats as he grows into a legendary hero. Behold the adventures of West Coast Spider-Man. A direct sequel to Small Town Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

West Coast Spider-Man – Prologue

By

Celgress

San Francisco early September 2015, afternoon

I could not believe this was really happening. Here I was Peter Parker small town boy accepted into perhaps the most prestigious computer science program in the entire country. What was more I had already been assigned as a pledge to the vaunted Rom Bios Fraternity. Which boasted such legendary Alumni as Reed Richards, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner along with most ever big wig in the IT industry, even being considered for a membership was a great honor in and of itself if I never progressed further I knew. I was beyond lucky. After years of hardship mine was a dizzying change in fortunes. Somebody pinch me because I must be dreaming.

"Here ya go pal." The bald heavy set cabby in the checkered red & black flannel vest said.

We pulled up in front of a stately mahogany brown Victorian complete with a peaked roof tower on its left side and ocean blue trim set atop a small hillock. Many large widows covered the structure all had tightly drawn white curtains. I noted that the house was conveniently located within easy walking distance of campus.

I paid my fare. After I retrieved my four stuffed travel bags from the trunk I stood in front of my new home drinking in the atmosphere as the yellow cab pulled out of sight. Awkwardly (hey one never knows who could be watching) at first I made my way carefully up the flight of eight concrete steps to the front door situated on an open air porch set between two blue non-fluted Doric columns. I whistled appreciatively. This place was the definition of classy.

With difficulty I found the doorbell, which blended into the blue door frame, and announced my presence to anyone inside. Next I patiently waited and waited and waited. Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality was likely only five minutes at most a guy about my age with sandy blond hair, a goatee and grey eyes answered. He was dressed in an open brown leather jacket, red shirt and grey slacks. In a heavily accented voice he introduced himself as Royce Hochberg a student from Germany. After which he politely asked who I might be.

"Hello Royce my name is Peter Parker." I said. "I'm…"

"Ah yes herr Parker da other new student please come in." Royce said cutting me off in midsentence. He glanced at my heavy load. "Herr Parker allow me to render assistance."

"Thanks," I said handing him the two least heavy bags I had brought. "And please call me Peter."

"Of course," Royce said. "My English is not how you say good yet nor is my understanding of your culture. I apologize if I offended your sensibilities."

"No need," I said following him inside. He shut the door behind us. "Based on what you said earlier I assume you're also a new pledge to Rom Bios?"

"Yes," Royce replied curtly.

We moved quickly through the foyer and up a long spiral staircase. We passed several closed doors before we ascended another shorter staircase. At the top of which was an unlocked door inside was a spacious room with large bay windows on one side covered in familiar white silk curtains. I could tell we were inside the tower I had glimpsed earlier.

"Are we in the tower?" I asked giving voice to my supposition.

"I trust you do not object?" Royce said.

"Actually I like it." I said.

I walked around inspecting my new digs. Other than a mirror mounted above a brown dresser, a brass framed double bed, a good size closet and a brown corner desk with Ethernet & cable hookups there wasn't much to see. It was perfect.

"You are pleased herr Peter?" Royce said with a hint of trepidation evident in his voice. Darn he was timid. Where all Germans like this?

"I am pleased." I said with a wide grin. Royce nodded looking relived. A couple seconds later I was alone unpacking my stuff.

Hours later I was called to the ground floor where I met my other roommates. Because Rom Bios was so exclusive it was by far the smallest such group on campus, in short order I learned the fraternity on average seldom consisted of more than between five and eight members at any given time. At present it was made up of President Miguel O'Hara, Treasurer Steve "Chip" Lockley, ranking member Phillip Chang and soon (hopefully) myself & Royce. I hit it off with all my future fraternity brothers (I crossed my fingers). We shared pretty much every interest, although we were by no means carbon copies of each other which proved a relief.

Miguel O'Hara was an easy going senior from Ireland with an unruly stock of auburn hair and hazel eyes. He was always quick with a witty remark. I'd came to learn Miguel had a mischievous streak or as he would so colorfully put it 'a wee bit of the devil' in him.

Steve "Chip" Lockley was our resident comedian. Always ready with a joke the black haired brown eyed African American's smile was infectious as was his laugh. Apparently he was also a notorious prankster. I knew I'd better stay on my toes around him if I didn't want my secret getting out.

Phillip Chang loved horror movies. In fact the brown haired, black eyed Asian American with way to much gel in his spikey hair (or so I thought, but hey who am I to judge I sling around on webs) owned a complete collection of Movie Manic figurines, how cool.

The only other person present was Miguel's long-time girlfriend Cindy Moon a student from South Korea. Cindy was majoring in physics with her eye on becoming an astronomer someday. The petit Cindy with her deep drown eyes and mid-back length mane of straight black hair could talk your ear off when subjects such as stellar phenomena or life on other planets came up. She certainly was very passionate about his chosen field.

We talked long into the night. We touched many subjects during the course of our conversation from the trivial to the profound. These people were great. I could get use to this.

We discussed so much stuff in fact I almost forgot about Mary Jane not being here, almost. I hoped Miguel knew how lucky he was to have a girlfriend who loved and had stuck by him apparently for years now. I watched Cindy snuggle into Miguel with more than a twinge of envy.

Best forget the past. Concentrate on the future. Mary Jane wasn't coming back. Sooner I accepted that fact and stopped pining over her better off I'd be.

San Francisco Station

Juan "Blaze" Reyes, nicknamed Blaze due to his passion for racing and often crashing motorcycles due in part to reckless stunts, departed from the last train to arrive that evening. He wiped perspiration from his brown skinned brow. It was an uncharacteristically muggy night in the bay area. He desperately hoped and prayed he'd made the right decision coming here. At high school graduated in May the East Los Angeles native with his trademark red streaked mohawk of black hair, black bomber jacket adored with silver chains & spikes and black leather pants had won a much sought after scholarship to attend Sanford University.

At first Juan had been reluctant to leave behind his parents who had insisted he follow his dreams. His developmentally challenged brother Gabe had been a special worry for Juan. Gabe didn't take to strangers much. In fact there were often times Juan was the only one who could calm Gabe down.

If his family wanted to get out of poverty however Juan knew this opportunity was their best, possibly only, chance. That realization had proven decisive. Thus here he was alone in a strange city.

"Hope I'm doing what's right bro." Juan said slinging one of his travel bags over his right shoulder the other he pulled behind him. He took a deep breath then added with a glint in his golden eyes, one of his most distinctive features. "Lock up your daughters San Francisco Blaze has arrived, have mercy!"

Presidio Heights

"Why mother simply tell me why!?" Felicia Hardy cried. She jumped on her queen sized bed and kicked her legs in the air looking for the entire world like a spoiled child. She continued after a highly embellished sigh. "I'm only seventeen! Can't I start school next year see the world instead, maybe tour Europe!? France is lovely this time of year." She brightened at the thought of the Rivera's sunny beaches beckoning her.

"You'll be eighteen in October." Lydia Hardy said. "I promised your poor father before he passed you'd receive the finest education money could buy. I'll be damned if break my promise."

Felicia's physical appearance favored that of her mother. Both Hardy women had shoulder length platinum blond hair and sparkling pale blue eyes along with figures that would make most women swoon with jealousy. The only visible difference was Lydia's face showed a few fine lines from age minor blemishes her youthful daughter lacked. They were each clad in a sheer designer night dress. Felicia's was pink while her mother's was powder blue.

"But, but mother…" Felicia began to renew her protest.

"No buts young lady." Lydia said sternly. "You have no idea what sort of strings I had to pull to get you admitted into Stanford University with your dismal high school record. You are going and that is final."

"I refuse to go." Felicia huffed turning up her nose at the mere suggestion. Sitting up she crossed her arms over her chest and screwed up her face into an expression of pure petulance.

Lydia's lips twitched with anger. "Fine no school no more money." She declared. "Or have you forgotten dear until you turned twenty-one I exercise control over your trust fund?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Felicia said wide eyed.

"Try me." Lydia said crossing her own arms over her chest.

"This isn't fair!" Felicia said.

"I know. The car will be waiting around front at eight tomorrow sharp be ready." Lydia said. "Another thing don't bother trying to have Henderson drop you off elsewhere. He is under strict orders to ignore any such requests."

Lydia turned away. She left her daughter's room. A fluffy pillow expertly aimed at her head narrowly missed its target.

China Town the next day, morning

Internationally renowned philanthropist Martin Li stood gazing out the window in his luxurious office on top of the exclusive commercial skyscraper that bore his name. Li Tower was a unique recently added feature of the San Francisco skyline. While in outward appearance it was modeled after a classical Chinese pagoda inside it was thoroughly modern. If only the fools who constantly sang his praises knew how he had financed its construction Martin Li thought a smirk forming on his face.

Martin Li wore a pristine white business suit with black buttons a matching white tie, white shoes, black socks and black undershirt. His black hair was cut short and his skin was slightly tanned.

Martin Li had a dark side. One he kept hidden from almost everyone. True his charities fed, settled and clothed millions including thousands in San Francisco alone. What all but a select few were unware however was the primary source of his boundless billions. Martin Li was the ruthless criminal mastermind and supervillain Mr. Negative. Perhaps the most lucrative transnational criminal enterprise controlled directly by Mr. Negative was the trade in a highly addictive street level drug dubbed Dusk. What set Dusk apart from other substances like heroin or cocaine was its side-effects. Not only did Dusk provided the user with an intense hours long sense of euphoria along with vivid dream like hallucinations, the source of its common name, it also caused temporary superhuman abilities to manifest in concert with said high. Little wonder the production method behind Dusk was a closely guarded secret. Only a few people knew exactly what ingredients went into making Dusk. Mr. Negative in light of being the sole producer of the potent substance was one such person.

"If they only knew," Martin Li said. He snickered thinking of Dusk's secret key ingredient and how users, the public, the media and the authorities along with his various criminal "allies", such as the Maggia Syndicate, would react if they ever discovered the terrible truth. "It is Fortunate they never shall." He added upon second thought. The last thing he needed was consumer resistance to his chief product. That would not do at all especially when he currently faced other pressing problems that required his undivided attention.

Somehow Martin Li knew Mr. Negative should soon dispatch his latest challenger. A gargantuan bald man from the East Coast named Walter Wilson Fisk who was going by the self-aggrandizing moniker "Kingpin". Fisk had bought out Li's major competitors, the miserable cowards. Li and Fisk theoretically each controlled roughly half of San Francisco's underworld. While on paper their matchup seemed equal in was in fact anything but. The assets controlled by Fisk were paltry in monetary value compared to those under Li's jurisdiction. Li calculated in would be many months or even years before Fisk's operation posed a true threat to his own.

"Best not take any chance," Martin Li said sagely.

Li would at once make preparations to have the upstart Fisk eliminated without getting his hands dirty, which was his preferred method of operation. Soon he'd restore balance and then life would once again be perfect, for Mr. Negative anyway. The fate of his enemies matter not so long as they were swept away in a timely fashion with minimum waste of precious resources.

Waste not want not was his motto. It had served him well since escaping from Communist China ten short years ago. Once he'd arrived in American he had ascended the ladder of criminal success with startling speed. There were times when he had trouble believing he had ever once been a mere low ranking member of the Triads, a cruel taskmaster serving on a ship smuggling migrants primarily from Southeast Asia to Western North America. Granted an advantageous development had occurred near the end of the last doomed trip of that vessel one which had greatly assisted his meteoric rise. Exposure to something utterly extraordinary that had fundamentally altered his destiny, something that would once he had murdered those in control of it, in a highly deluded and modified version, eventually become the secret ingredient of Dusk.

Martin Li again laughed only this time much louder. "If they only knew indeed," He said taking delight in his private perverse joke.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

West Coast Spider-Man – Episode One: School Daze

By

Celgress

Stanford University in San Francisco early September 2015, morning

"I'll be fine dad, shoo." Seventeen-year-old Laura Kinney Howlett said playfully.

Laura stood at the entrance to her home away from home: an all-female dormitory located on the campus of Stanford University. She wore black track pants with two exterior white stripes running up each leg and a matching black tank top. Her icy blue eyes were locked on her father.

Next to her stood James "Logan" Howlett, better known to the wider world as the X-Men mutant Wolverine, outfitted in an ensemble comprised of brown corduroy pants, white short shelved undershirt, a red & black checkered flannel vest and work boots. It was an outfit any long haul trucker would be proud of.

Logan acquiesced to his daughter's plea. "Okay squirt, I'll go," Logan said ruffling Laura long black hair.

"Dad don't," Laura whined. "You're messing up my hair. Plus you're embarrassing me." Laura gestured with her eyes at the gaggle of giggling young women and their families who stood not far away.

"Sorry squirt," Logan said. "You have my contact information? If you need I'll be here in a snap."

"Of course I do dad. I'll be fine, go." Laura said manoeuvring her father away from the dorm.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint," Logan said. "See ya later squirt."

"Bye, dad," Laura said waving as Logan wondered away.

In his heart, Logan hoped he had made the right choice. When a few years ago he discovered he had fathered a long-lost daughter with his one-time lover Yuriko Oyamaa, aka the super villainess Lady Deathstrike, he did not at first believe it. Once however Laura's paternity was confirmed by DNA testing Logan had no choice but to accept the truth. Over the intervening years, however, Laura grew on him. These days Logan could not imagine his life without her. The driving force behind his actions was her happiness. He hoped she would keep that in mind when she learned the lengths he had gone too to secure her future. In return for Logan's sworn servitude Special Agent Bishop the secret, shadowy, unofficial head of HAMMER agreed to leave Laura, who proved a powerful superhuman like her parents before her, alone.

"I'll keep you safe squirt, no matter what I have to do," Logan said strolling about the campus. On his way through he almost bumped into a smartly dressed young man with short black hair and a square jaw. "Sorry bub, I didn't see ya there." Logan apologized.

"Huh, troglodyte," The cultured young man scoffed turning up his nose at the scruffy middle aged man.

"Yeah, same to you bub!" Logan shouted. The young man continued on his way without so much as a glance over his shoulder. "Kids today, no respect," Logan grumbled.

Otto Octavius the second, in truth Otto Octavius the first clandestinely known as Superior Spider-Man, picked his way through the crowd of students many of whom seemingly milled around aimlessly. Unlike Otto who knew exactly where he was going. His destination the Faulty of Science. An appointment with admission awaited him there. Impeccably groomed and clad in a light grey three-piece suit with matching white undershirt and polished black dress shoes, carrying a black briefcase he cut an impressive figure. When he reached the Science Building Otto pushed his way inside and with ease found the admission office. He did, of course, possess an unfair advantage his fellow prospective students lacked he had been there before, in another lifetime so to speak. Impatiently he waited until he was called upon, drumming his fingers lightly upon the briefcase that sat on his lap the entire time.

The elderly white haired and bearded man that met Otto was typical of those found throughout academia. The stuffy man's sedate mood was as blue as his aged suit. Seated across a classical style teacher's desk from the elderly man Otto briefly considered giving the gentleman a scare by using his enhanced reflexes to mock punch the old fart in the face, then thought better of it. While such an action would prove assuming if the dinosaur should kneel over from a heart attack Otto would no doubt find himself in a sticky, hard to explain situation. One he could ill afford until he further established his freshly acquired civilian identity. After what felt like eons, which given Otto's current partner was not out of the question, the elderly man cleared his throat then spoke.

"With regret, I must inform you Mr. Octavius what we can in no way accommodate your request."

"May I ask why?" Otto inquired.

"Simply put Mr. Octavius no factual evidence existences to form a basis for us to justify a different decision." The elderly man said. He went on once he clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly. "We would, however, have no reservations if you desired to join our faulty as an undergraduate student. In fact, given your apparent scientific aptitude, we would welcome you with open arms. Frankly, we here in the Faculty of Science are perplexed by your intense desire to leapfrog, as it were, over many levels of vital scholarship while lacking a significant practical background of any sort.

You are young, no more than twenty perhaps a tad less by my reckoning, there should be no rush. Stop and smell the flowers young man, as they say."

"The documentation I furnished you with in support of my case has not persuaded you? What of the generous bequeathment my late father made, does it mean nothing?" Otto said.

"Your late father's bequeathment to our fine institution is a not a factor in your admission or rejection to graduate studies, nor should it be." The elderly man said. "In fact, I am outraged you mention his bequeathment in such a context. Either seek an admission under the terms I have outlined or do not, the choice is yours. Good day young Mr. Octavius." The elderly man got up and left without a handshake.

"Old fool," Otto said not quite under his breath. He collected his papers and departed

It would appear Otto would have to spend much more time in rebuilding his academic credentials than he had thought. How would he balance his studies with his burgeoning crime lord career? His old life had never been simple it would seem his new life was following an identical trajectory in that regard. On the bright side, he did have millions of dollars he had embezzled from Oscorp to play with. At least he would not run short of funds anytime soon.

Quad, early afternoon

I said with my housemates, the head of my fraternity Miguel O'Hara's girlfriend Cindy Moon and Cindy's best friend, a female student from Vietnam, Sha Shan Nguyen chatting. In the background, a local radio station played pop music on Steve "Chip" Lockley's smartphone. It was a lovely late summer day in the bay area. Once the morning layer of fog burned off the weather had turned sunny and warm with only a slight breeze.

I had not felt so relaxed in years. In fact not since I had adopted the heroic mantle of Spider-Man. I had not been aware how much I had missed a carefree existence until the past week. Grudgingly I admitted that perhaps my ex-fiancé Mary Jane had been onto something. It was good to lay back and pretend I was normal, if only for a short while. Although I knew I would have to resume my responsibilities sooner rather than later, for the time being, I was at peace until a familiar shattered my tranquility.

"Hey, Pete!" The dark skinned bald headed mountain of a young man called Kenny "Kong" McFarlane called out waving his hands wildly with excitement. Kenny strode across the open space to where I and my new circle of friends sat on three stone benches.

Inwardly I groaned. Here we go again. I just hope Kenny has forgotten what he saw me and the others do on Labor Day Weekend last year, otherwise my fresh start would be toast.

"Hello, Kenny, what brings you here." I sat slowly sitting up from my reclining position.

"I got a full sports scholarship, go Cardinals!" Kenny said grabbing his Stanford Cardinals jersey. "What about you Pete?"

"I've been accepted into the Computer Science Program," I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Sweet," Kenny said. He high-fived me reluctantly I responded.

"You one of our boy-oh Peter's mates?" Miguel asked.

"Yup," Kenny said beaming. "Pete and me go way back. We grew up together. We lived in the same small town. We went to the same school, the works."

"I'm Kenny, Kenny McFarlane by the way, but my friends call me Kong on account of my size," Kenny said.

Kenny enthusiastically shook everyone's hands one followed directly by another. Each of my friends introduced themselves to Kenny. Soon we were all acting as if we had known each other forever.

"Bet you could tell stories about old Peter here?" Chip said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know it," Kenny said.

"You must be great at football if the Cardinals scooped you up." Cindy remarked. she was a huge fan of American football.

"Second draft pick, I don't mean to brag or anything," Kenny said.

"Little doubt you could run rings around anyone here on a sports field mate," Miguel said. The others readily agreed.

"Nah, Pete could outperform me," Kenny said emphatically. "He is Sp-"

"Kenny, always a kidder." I blurted out narrowly averting disaster. "Do any of you really think I could stand toe to toe with a behemoth like him. I'd get slaughter." I gestured at my immense fellow Upstate New Yorker. "Very funny Kenny ha ha ha ha. What can I say he's a funny one this guy."

"But Pete-," Kenny said.

"No buts, you've had your fun," I said. I jumped up and ushered Kenny away. "I'll be back soon." When Kenny and I were safely out of earshot I let out a deep breath of relief.

"Did I do something wrong, Pete?" Kenny asked a frown on his face.

"Yeah, you did Kenny," I said. My voice dropped to a whisper. "No one here knows I'm Spider-Man. I want to keep it that way."

"Oops," Kenny said. He slapped his palm against his forehead. "My bad. I thought everyone knew."

"Kenny outside of a hand full of people back in Cider Falls, no one know," I said. "Can I count on you that things will stay that way?"

"My lips are sealed, Pete," Kenny said pulling an invisible zipper across his mouth.

"I hope so if not a lot of innocent people could get hurt remember what happened back home?" Peter said. "I don't want a repeat. Do you Kenny?"

"Of course not," Kenny said looking hurt by my words. "How could you even think that of me Pete? I thought we were friends."

I sighed. "We are friends Kenny. I'm sorry if I came across as harsh. I'm worried, okay. If the wrong kind of people find out the truth about me there will be problems, big problems."

"I understand," Kenny said. He placed one of his meaty hands on my shoulder. "You can count on me, Pete. I won't say a word from now on."

"Thanks," I said with a small smile Kenny smiled back. "See you around Kenny."

"See you around Pete," Kenny said taking his hand off my shoulder.

We went our separate ways. I was halfway back to my friends when my spider sense tingled. I stepped aside a split-second before I would have collided with an attractive blonde girl in a pink and white dress who was loaded down with far more books than she could actually carry. She tripped and I instinctively caught her in my arms along with most of her books in my hands. She shrieked and to my surprised slapped me once she got her bearings. I let her, and the books, fall more out of surprise than anything else.

"What was that for!?" I saved you, lady." I said in annoyance rubbing my cheek.

"And had your hands all over my body." Felicia Hardy said. "You probably would have coped a feel if I hadn't stopped you."

"I would never touch a girl or anyone else for that matter without consent," I said. My anger building by the second. "I don't appreciate what you're insinuating whoever you are."

"Ah did I hurt the baby's feelings." Felicia taunted with a mock pout followed by a harsh laugh.

"Stop that," I snapped. Felicia laughed more.

"I was going to help you, but now clean up this mess on your own," I said stomping away.

"Without the big strong man to help me whatever will I do?" Felicia said sarcastically.

"Ingrate," I muttered. If I never saw her again it would be too soon.

"Jerk," Felicia said.

Felicia bent down to gather her textbooks. The nerve of some people. How dare that guy get mad at her after he caused her accident in the first place. Sure she was not exactly watching where she had been going still, he should have avoided her. She was loaded down with books while he was unencumbered. Her sight was blocked as a result. Unlike her, he had no such hindrance. Clearly, the entire incident was his fault.

Felicia had nearly stacked all her books into a sloppy pile when a shadow was cast on her position. What now she thought? Part of her hoped it was the guy from before. If it was him she would give him an even bigger piece of her mind this time around.

"Back for more I see," Felicia said looking up and getting to her feet. "Good because I'm more than ready."

"Hold on there beautiful I come in peace." Juan "Blaze" Reyes said. He held his hands up palms forward in the universally recognized sign of peaceful intentions.

"Ah sorry, I thought you were someone else," Felicia said blushing from embarrassment.

"It happens, don't sweat it," Juan said. He leaned down and picked up her books. "Mind if I help?"

He certainly was tall. dark and handsome in a mysterious stranger kind of way Felicia thought appraising Juan. His leather jacket only added to the general effect. Felicia loved goodhearted bad boys and her certainly seemed to fit that bill. Felicia pushed a strand of hair over her ear and smiled before she caught herself.

"Sure," Felicia said. "I'm Felicia Hardy." she said back on her feet.

"Please to meet you, Felicia. I'm Juan Reyes," Juan said with a grunt as he lifted up Felicia's heavy books. "But you can call my Blaze, everyone I know does."

"Blaze, that's an interesting nickname," Felicia said. "How did you get it?"

"I enjoy driving motorcycles. I drive them fast, too fast many people think." Juan said. "What can I say danger is my middle name, well that and Blaze."

Felicia like fast, dangerous things. She got closer to Juan as they walked along. "Tell me more." She purred locking her arm around his.

A Lab in the Department of Physics

Graduate Student Anthony "Tony" Trainer knew he would be in serious trouble if he got caught. He did not care. Many at the university contended his ideas were too radical, too dangerous fusing minerals together into new never before seen materials via quantum entanglement. The professors he worked under might not see his the merits of his experiments but he did. He needed funding to start his Ph. D. next year and what better way than to prove his theories today.

Carefully the young lab coat wearing man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes placed the sample of sandstone into the enormous machine. He punched into a complex sequence of commands on a control panel. He took a step back and observed the process unfold.

Everything appeared normal until the spinning machine squealed to a halt. Tony ignored the flashing warning indicators and tried to restart the machine anyway. Much prodding later the machine started spinning again, however this motion did not continue long. A blinding flash of blue-white light encompassed everything including Tony. A massive explosion virtually vaporized the lab space and was heard & felt through campus.

A lone obsidian figure his forearms, shins and chest sheathed in gold material strode out from the fiery rubble. His long grey hair flapping in the wind. Solid red eyes surveyed his surroundings at first with confusion, later with increasing confidence. A male campus security guard ran to the figure.

"Are you alright sir? Do you require medical attention?" The security guard asked.

"I think not." The figure said.

In a show of casual brutality, the figure morphed his right hand into a shiny blade that he plunged through the other man's torso. A second later he yanked his improvised weapon free. His hand returned to normal. He stared at his blood stained appendage for long seconds.

Around him, he felt the very earth vibrate at his command. From the smallest pebble to the mightiest stone, he could feel everyone one bend to his whim. He was connected to minerals as if they were extensions of his own body. Somehow he had gain this power, and perhaps others, by being fused with the sandstone.

"I am powerful." The figure stated. "No longer am I Tony Trainer graduate student in physics. I am mighty. Like the Sahara desert, I am a force of nature. I am Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm heard sirens. They were growing closer every passing moment. Good, mortals who would worship him once he demonstrated his powers. He was no longer one of them, he was a god. They would bow down before him or suffer his wrath. Purposefully he headed towards the increasing canopy of sound.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

West Coast Spider-Man – Episode Two: Back in the Saddle

By

Celgress

Stanford University in San Francisco early September 2015, afternoon

Whirlwinds of pebbles and dirt upended the emergency response vehicles then tore them apart. Shrapnel flew in every direction. Personnel and onlookers alike dived for cover.

"Flee mortals." Sandstorm said. "Flee before the magnificence of Sandstorm the stupendous."

Sandstorm stood at the apex of the slowly abating maelstrom of earthen material an approving smirk on his face. None dared oppose him. Why should they? He was a god they mere mortals.

"I'd pick a different moniker if I were you. Stupendous sounds an awful lot like stupid. Mine is Spidey for example, short for Spider-Man." I said.

In my full Spider-Man gear for the first time in months. I swung via a web line around a lampost. Using my momentum I double dropkicked Mr. Dirtball square in his ugly kisser. Ba bam ba boom how sweet it was. Loathed as I was to admit it, I had missed locking horns with baddies

Sandstorm stood there unaffected by Spider-Man's hit. "You dare attack a god!?" He shouted.

"Where," I said after landing on my feet.

My head darted to and fro. I could tell my words had cut Mr. Dirtball deeper than any knife when he flung a flurry of rocks my way with his mojo. What can I say. I love my work most of the time heck nearly all the time. I jumped aside.

"Missed me." I taunted. He flung around, larger flurry my way followed closely by another and yet another. Each one I avoided showing off my mad skills. "Missed me again. Nah, nah, nah you can't hit me." I singsonged. I used this opportunity to nail Sandstorm with one of my new and improved spider tracers right in the small of his back, where he would never notice it.

"Grrrrr," Sandstorm said gritting his teeth. "Behold my true power interloper!"

Millions upon millions of grains of sediment lifted into the air blotting out the sun followed by millions more as layer after layer of surface soil was ripped away. These particles rapidly swirled around a center of circulation which formed around me and Sandstorm. My spider sense went berserk. Danger literally was coming from every direction: up, down, left, right there was nowhere to hide. Crap I was in deep doo-doo.

"Check please," I yelped before being swallowed by the dusty blizzard.

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear, not clearly. My costume was weighed down by a thick coating of soil. My movements were greatly restricted by this layer.

With my reflexes dulled considerably spider sense provided only limited protect from Sandstorm's incoming strikes. I swear his fists were made of granite, actual granite. He ruthless pummeled me into submission. I had not suffered a beating so bad since I had foolishly challenged former multi-time MMA heavyweight champion Mac Gargan aka Scorpion to a fight back when I had no martial arts experience. I tried again and again to fire my web shooters with no luck. Their nozzles had become hopelessly clogged. I was helpless. I realized I could not win. I could only survive to fight another day.

Sandstorm was contented by the severe punishment he had heaped upon the interloper who dared attack him. Sandstorm commanded the soil covering Spider-Man to hover in mid-air. He stepped toward his vanquished, no longer struggling foe.

"Never raise a finger against me again unless it is death you seek. If that be the case I'll gladly fulfill your wish." Sandstorm said with a dismissive wave of his right hand. "Be gone, trouble me no more."

Once Sandstorm took care of Spider-Man he walked away from the devastation he had caused. In no time he left the campus. San Francisco was his. Anyone who stood in his way would perish.

Elsewhere the dirt coated Spider-Man flew a mile away before the soil released him over a fountain. He landed with a loud splash. The birds who had been frolicking there took off with a chorus of aggravated squawkes.

"Some days it doesn't pay to get out of the web." I groaned popping my head above water. My body ached. "Good thing I tagged Mr. Dirtball with one of my new spider tracers," I added slipping out of my watery accommodations. "He can run but he can't hide, not from our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. First I need to dry out. I'm soaked." I squished away fast as I could without webs while gawking tourists stood by. "Take a picture people it'll last longer." I snapped. Bad move, everybody pulled out their smartphones and clicked away. I moan pathetically. "Haven't any of you seen a drowned spider before?" No one got my joke, "tough crowd."

Peter's dorm room, early evening

After drying my uniform and repairing & refilling my web shooters (thank goods for my own private bathroom) I was about to head out when my fraternity pledge brother/housemate Royce Hochberg knocked. I let Royce or Roy as I preferred to say, we all called him Roy because Royce is harder to remember, in. After asking where I had disappeared to during Sandstorm's attack he told me I was wanted downstairs.

Downstairs Miguel O'Hara and our other full fraternity brothers announced Roy and I would be going on a scavenger hunt. I tried to convince them the concept was silly but they insisted saying the hunt, or rather "quest", was an honored tradition. Needless to say by the time Roy and I located every item listed, Spider-Man did not put in an appearance downtown until well after midnight. Although the time proved less than a total waste. Whenever possible I suffered the net on my smartphone. By the end of the evening, I had learned a heck of a lot about earth based elemental super beings. Enough I hoped to put Sandstorm away, or at the very least keep from being rag dolled by him again. Knowledge is power.

San Francisco, midnight

I tracked down Mr. Dirtball at AT&T Park. He had hijacked a Giants vs Red Sox home game. In front of thousands of petrified fans, and millions at home, he stood on the pitcher's mound bodies of ball players and security guards strewn around him. I hoped they were only hurt not dead. I spotted exactly what I needed not far from his position, nice. If I played my cards right this would be a cake walk, I hoped. I swung down.

"Hi there Mr. Dirtball. I have returned, taking in the sights I see." I said. He sneered in my direction. I put one gloved hand to my masked cheek. "Psst, you know things are far more exciting here when a ball game is under way, right? These people came here for baseball not you."

"I warned you, interloper now suffer." Sandstorm growled.

Again I dodged his smaller soil based attacks, while keeping our action far away from civilians. I flicked a few spurts of webbing his way, for the most part however, I concentrated on dodging. Each time I would leap away I drew both he and myself closer to my true target.

"C'mon Mr. Dirtball I know you can do better than that. Show all these fine people your 'true power'. Hit one out of the park. I dare ya." I teased with air quotes. I was crouched vertically atop one of the twin high-powered light stands over the batter's box.

"How dare you mock a god!" Sandstorm roared.

"God all I see is a clod," I said. Many in the crowd laughed at the double meaning of my insult.

"Feel me wrath interloper!" Sandstorm roared.

Sandstorm gathered an enormous tornado of dirt that surged towards me with frightening speed. I narrowly avoided being crushed, thanks in no small part to my spider sense coupled with my this time around unimpaired reflexes. The tornado, or mega dirt devil as I'd dubbed it on my mind, slammed into the overhead lights shattering the bulbs.

My plan worked like a charm. An intense arch of electricity traveled down the dirt vortex zapping Sandstorm. I watched Sandstorm's black and gold form be bombarded by hundreds of amps worth of raw power. I almost felt sorry for the guy, almost. Sandstorm collapsed unconscious in a smoking heap. The crowd went wild. I somersaulted onto home plate and took a few bows.

"Remember kids particles of dirt rubbing together provide an excellent conduit for electrical discharges," I said adding. "Remember don't try this at home. I'm a professional."

I webbed up my prize and dropped Mr. Dirtball, who fyi is a very loud snorer, at the closest office of the San Francisco PD. A cute brunette who wore glasses was manning the front desk when I entered, who could not have been much older than twenty, Mr. Dirtball slung over my shoulders. I dropped the cocooned super villain on the floor.

"Here's Sandstorm all tied up in a nice little package, sorry I can't make a bow no matter how hard I try," I said. "I'm Spider-Man." I extended my gloved hand across the counter. She stared at my like I had two heads. "Is there something on my mask." She giggled although afterwards I could tell she would rather not have. I decided to break the ice, in for a penny in for a pound. "What's your name?"

"Cadet Cooper." She said awkwardly.

"Do you have a first time Cadet Cooper?" I prodded leaning up against the desk.

"Carlie," She said.

Hey did she just blush over little old me? No one ever blushed over me, well except MJ. I'm flattered. Things were getting interesting. Before I could find out. A gruff older, red-faced officer with grey hair appeared. He shouted at me to leave then said the police would handle Sandstorm. I did not need a hint. I was gone with the wind. Police right, can not live with them can not have law and order without them. If I never saw another cop again it would be too soon, expect maybe Cadet Cooper. I would not mind seeing her again.

Stanford University the next day

I was sleepy the whole next day, but it was worth it. Sandstorm was in custody and Spider-Man's latest takedown was headline news in the Bay Area and beyond. I loved being appreciated, even if the authorities interviewed thought I was a "menace" to public order. Shades of my old boss J. Jonah Jameson. I guess somethings never change, no matter how much I wish otherwise.

A Penthouse, morning

Walter Wilson Fisk the self-styled Kingpin of crime sat in his home office drinking his morning cup of coffee. In his meaty hands, he held the latest paper edition of the vaunted San Francisco Chronicle. While many people used their devices to surf digital copies of various publications Fisk would much rather hold a paper in his hand than browse through a website. If that made him old fashion so be it.

"Spider-Man," Fisk grumbled his voice low.

That irritate had somehow followed him to the West Coast. Would he never be free of meddlers? No matter, this time around he would be ready. Spider-Man and those allied with the wall crawler would not impede his burgeoning new criminal empire. He would not permit such a thing to occur.

"If only I had my own reliable superhuman henchman. Preferably one modeled after Spider-Man." Fisk mused.

Regrettably, his earlier endeavors fashioning his own meta-humans had failed miserably. The Enforcers and Scorpion had constantly failed him in one sense or another. He had zero desire to recreate those dismal drones, or anything akin to them.

"One can dream," Fisk said returning to his newspaper.

China Town

Martin Li aka the evil supreme crime lord Mr. Negative sat in his office tower thinking. Earlier he had read online of Spider-Man's latest exploits in his city. The web head's presence troubled him. Everything, save Fisk's recent arrival, had been going swimmingly until Spider-Man appeared.

One of Li's few flaws, if one could term it such, was that Li is a chronic worry wart. He must account for every variable in his plan before they are implemented. An unknown variable had been introduced into his equations. One that he need to account for, somehow.

"Spider-Man," Li said standing up and smoothing his white business suit. Li strolled towards one of the large windows that dominated his high rise office. "No one can be allowed to derail my long term plans for my city, not even a superhero." Li pondered his best counter strategy as he gazed outside.

Coast Highway two days later, afternoon

An armored vehicle sped along at breakneck pace. Inside a group of eight heavily armed swat police were transporting a dangerous prisoner to a specialized containment facility out of state. The prisoner was Sandstorm.

All seemed well when an exceedingly strange event took place. Countless honey bees with what appeared to be microchips mounted on their backs invaded the transport. They came in through the vents immediately swarming the guards who were stung to death in short order.

When the vehicle careened out of control Sandstorm was flung from the back doors, which had been forced open by the bees, before it plunged over a cliff and into the Pacific Ocean below. Sandstorm stood on the shoulder of the road shocked by events. He could not believe his good luck. He had been freed by a freak accient. A one in a million or better shot. What were the chances?

An unmarked white van pulled up alongside Sandstorm. The side door of which opened to reveal, Spider-Man? No, whoever this was he wore a different uniform, more black than blue. He also wore metallic gauntlets with blue LEDs on his forearms.

"I am Superior Spider-Man. Come with me Sandstorm if want to remain free." Superior Spider-Man said offering Sandstorm his hand.

"Superior Spider-Man never heard of you." Sandstorm said eyeing his would-be rescuer with suspicion.

"I am responsible for your freedom, is that not enough?" Superior Spider-Man said. "Hurry, we must go there isn't much time."

"What do you want in return?" Sandstorm said. "I doubt you freed me out of kindness."

"I want what you want." Superior Spider-Man said. "Domination over the unwashed masses of this city and beyond. Together we can achieve our mutual goals."

Why should I trust you?" Sandstorm said. "A guy awfully similar was the one who locked me up in the first place."

"I am aware, which is why I sought you out." Superior Spider-Man said. "Earlier that same day you bested my counterpart. With more training, I am certain you would become a force to be reckoned with friend. I need powerful, talented individuals such as yourself. See I am putting together a team of like-minded super beings who share my goals of dominate over those beneath us, along with the destruction of those who stand in our way. Spider-Man chief amongst those who must be dealt with. What say you Sandstorm? Are you interested in my offer, or would you rather stay a solo act? Keep in mind one on one you have already be beaten by my, weaker half. Honestly, your chance of success on your own is minuscule at best. Alone we can be picked off together however we can become unstoppable."

Sandstorm hesitated only a second. Incoming sirens sealed his fate. There was no way he was going back into custody so soon. He gripped Superior Spider-Man's hand. Sandstorm half jumped was half hoisted into the waiting vehicle. The side panel slid shut. The white van drove away inconspicuous.

San Francisco three days later, evening

The scurfy blonde haired young man exited the cab. His shabby layers of clothing warmer than needed for the mild climate. He handed the cabby a wade crumpled bills, which he had stolen days ago from a gas station.

"Keep the change," The scurfy young man said. With one hand he scratched his thick beard.

"Weirdest fare I've seen in years." The cabby mumbled pulling away from the curb. Thinking of how he had picked up the vagrant outside Salt Lake City in Utah the day prior.

While his ride drove out of sight the scurfy young man was doing some reminiscing of his own. He thought about what had brought him here. The events of the past few days came flooding back.

Utah five days ago, night

"Get up ya sissy!" The husky middle aged man challenged. "I thought you're supposed to be tough."

Flash Thompson slowly struggled to his feet. He spat out a mouth full of blood. He wiped his chin clean and threw himself at the other man with a primal yell. They briefly exchanged blows after which Flash found himself again on the cold, hard ground.

Around the two men stood roughly twenty other men. Like Flash and his burly opponent, they all sported unkempt beards and were dressed in layers dirt clothing. Four fire barrels burned in a crude circle around the gathering.

"I declare Big Rocko the winner." A skinny man said holding up the husky middle aged man's hand in victory once Flash failed to answer a ten count.

Once the bets, in the form of beer and drugs, had been collected everyone cleared away. Flash was left to his own devices. Ten minutes later he slunk off.

A library two days ago, afternoon

Flash was livid when he save it. In fact, he was thrown out of the public building for causing a scene not long afterwards. The headline read: SPIDER-MAN RESURFACES IN SAN FRANCISCO; THWARTS NEW SUPERVILLAIN SANDSTORM AT AT&T PARK, SAVES ONLOOKERS.

Later outside in an alleyway, Flash continued venting his frustrations. "I'll show them! I show them all! One day I'll special again! I'll be a better hero than puny Peter Parker! Then they'll have no choice but to notice me!" Flash kicked trash out of his way.

At first, Flash took no notice of the green robbed figured who entered his refuge. The shadows created by the hood shrouded the face of the figure in darkness. Only two red eyes were visible. They locked onto Flash as the figured approached. Once a few feet away Flash saw that the face within the hood belonged to a pale skinned man of late middle age. The man was well groomed with black hair thinning around his temples and a black beard. The man possessed strong features. The man had piercing pale blue, almost translucent eyes. Flash did not know why he thought the man's eyes were red upon first glance, must have been a trick caused by dim lighting.

"Excuse me young gentleman." The man said in a cultured voice with a faint accent of unknown origin. "I couldn't help but overhear your lament. Perhaps I can be of help?"

"I doubt it." Flash sniffed. "No one can help me. My life is ruined. That good for nothing Peter Parker has taken everything away from me. He has the life I should be living. Everyone worships the great he walks on. Sure he's defeated a hand full of bad guys, but I could have done better if given half a chance. He's a fraud and a snake. I hate him."

"Oh, ye of little faith." The man said. "What if I told you I could change all that. Tell me, young man, do you believe in magic?"

"Yeah right," Flash snorted. "Tell me another one. Magic isn't real, everyone knows that."

"Ah but it is, observe." The man said. With a wave of his hand three people within sight of the alleyway switch traits without notice: a boy aged into a man, an Asian woman became Hispanic and a Hispanic man became an Asian woman.

"Unreal," Flash said mouth agape.

With another wave of his hand, the man restored the three people to their proper forms. "Impressed I see." He said coyly.

"I am," Flash said.

Ever since Flash lost the Venom symbiote nine months ago (for further details see the events of Agent Venom Licensed to Kill) life seemed hopeless. A spark of light was now cast into his abyss of despair by this extraordinary stranger. He would do whatever he must to keep that light alive, even if it meant others would suffer.

"What do you want in return for helping me defeat Peter Parker?" Flash said. "If you teach me some of that powerful magic, Peter Parker is finished." A wicked smiled formed on Flash's face.

"Alright, Flash Thomson I propose we make a trade." The man said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Who are you exactly?" Flash said.

"I am Baron Mordo. I know many things, including the secret identity of your rival the Amazing Spider-Man." Baron Mordo said with a knowing smile. From the right shelve of his robe, he withdrew a small trinket that resembled a bronze top. He showed it to Flash.

"A kid's toy," Flash said turning up his nose. "I need magic, not games."

"Don't be so hasty Flash." Baron Mordo said. "However if you doubt my powers I'm sure I can find another who would not."

"No, no, no," Flash said rapidly. "I want your help. Uh, can this thing do anything useful? I don't get it."

Baron Mordo laughed. "Ah, this is no ordinary trinket. With it, you can gain the one thing you desire above all else. You can become a legendary hero adored by all and destroy Spider-Man in the bargain. Now, we must discuss my price."

"Name it," Flash said a gleam in his eye.

"This trinket has been formed by a deep magic, far beyond another you could ever comprehend." Baron Mordo said. "With it, you shall be able to trade bodies with an individual of you choosing."

"Trade bodies," Flash said in awe of Baron Mordo's promise. "I can become a meta-human again? I can become a hero?"

"All you must be is lock eyes upon the top once it spins the same time your desired target does. If only one person gazes upon it the trinket is harmless." Baron Mordo elaborated.

"That simple eh?" Flash asked.

"Quite so," Baron Mordo said.

"Say I use this thing on Spider-Man his pesky friends the Avengers or X-Men can't just change us back, could they?" Flash asked.

"This trinket's enhancement is rather specific. It only works once upon each individual who is affected." Baron Mordo said. "The spell generates one change per person, no more no less. More importantly, I promise the effects cannot be counteracted by anything other than by my own magical energies or those equally powerful. The ones you named possess no such high level magical aptitude. You will be exalted and able to sent right what once went wrong."

"I can't wait until Peter Parker feels the pain I've felt. Until he is the powerless outcast and I'm the beloved superhero." Flash said.

"In exchange, I require only a promise." Baron Mordo said. "When you have obtained the body of a superhero I will return to name my price. Whatever it be you must agree, or forfeit the prize I have awarded you. Do you agree to my terms, freely and of your own will Flash Thompson?"

"Yes," Flash said enthusiastically.

Baron Mordo reached out and grabbed Flash's hand. When their hands met Flash felt a burning sensation. Red smoke poured from between their appendages. Baron Mordo pulled away. He dropped the trinket into Flash free hand. "It is done. Our pact has been sealed. I bid you farewell, for now, Flash Thompson. When next we met I shall extract my price. Refuse my demands at your own risk." Baron Mordo stepped back into the shadows. He vanished before Flash could say another word.

San Francisco present day, afternoon

Flash rooted around in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the bronze top. It shone brightly in the daylight. "Soon," He said clasping his hand around the trinket he formed a fist. He walked away a determined look in his eyes.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

West Coast Spider-Man – Episode Three: Multiplicity

By

Celgress

San Francisco mid-September 2015, afternoon

"Must you pilfer pocket charge everywhere we go?" The Vulture aka the Adrian Toomes snorted from below the broad-brimmed gray hat that topped his equally gray trench coat at his young associate.

"Money is money." Electro civilian identity Max Dillon said after raiding a Salvation Army bucket on their way by. The light skinned bald headed African American man in the navy blue hoodie and tattered blue jeans shrugged. He stuck his coin covered hands into the pockets of his shirt.

"It's such an unseemly waste of your unique talents my friend." Mysterio Quentin Beck said. The lanky, van dyke wearing young many with glasses and shoulder length brown hair said. Like the elderly Toomes he to wore a trench coat only his was tan in color rather than gray.

"Says the guy who was a part-time cashier back home at Lenny's Entertainment Emporium." The Sandman Flint Marko laughed. "Give me a break Beck." Marko wore a battered San Francisco 49ers hat, a faded brown bomber jacket and black slacks. Max Dillon snickered at Marko's cruel joke.

"Uncultured clods," Beck said turning up his nose at his fellow super criminals. "I'll have you know Lenny's Entertainment Emporium is a beacon of enlightenment in the sea of backwoods darkness known as Cider Falls. The DVDs rented from there greatly enhanced the lives of those who viewed them. I'm proud of my time at Lenny's. I did important work." Marko and Dillon onky laughed more.

"Man, I'm tired of laying low," Dillon said after several minutes of silence.

"It blows, when can we smash something or better yet someone?" Marko said slamming his fist into his left palm for emphasis. The impact of which rose a small cloud of dirt.

"Patience boys," Toomes said. "We can't risk blowing our cover. Trust me, when the time is right you'll have your fun."

"We should have stayed in that delightful town we passed through down the coast," Beck said. "Sunnydale I think. I received a positive vibe there."

"Sure, great place if you like vampires," Marko muttered. "Count me out."

"Same here, ain't nobody chewing on my neck other than a hot chick a hot chick with a heartbeat." Dillon said.

"Vampires aren't real," Beck scoffed.

"Says the guy who goes around wearing a fishbowl on his head, has mutant psychic powers, says he's the master of illusion and hangs out with the rest of us freaks." Marko snickered.

"Touché," Beck conceded.

"Quiet, before we draw unwanted attention." Toomes snapped. "Need I remind you three we are escaped super powered fugitives wanted in all fifty states."

Silence ensued for a few more minutes. "I wish Molten Man was here," Dillon grumbled. "Mark sure knew how to party. Why'd he have to run off to Mexico on his own like that?"

"Well, he isn't here, so forgot him." Toomes snapped.

"Toomes is right, forget that loser," Marko said.

"Take that back," Dillon said. "Mark is a cool guy, cooler than you Flint."

"Make me bug zapper," Marko said.

The two were about to engage in battle when Toomes stepped between them. "There is no time for such idiocy." He warned. "If we draw the wrong kind of attention we'll lose our freedom along with any chance at revenge on Spider-Man or Fisk. Remember it was the fault of Spider-Man and his allies that we each ended up incarcerated. If not for the machinations of Fisk's heir and the Hobgoblin none of you would have been mutated in the first place."

"He's right," Marko said.

"Good point," Dillon said.

"Once we've destroyed Spider-Man and Fisk we can go our separate ways. Until then, we need each other if we are to succeed." Toomes lectured. "Are you with me boys?"

"Sure thing," Dillon said.

"Why not," Marko said.

Beck slowly clapped his hands in appreciation. The others looked at him. "Bravo, great motivational talk our former principle. You still have the old magic within."

Toomes ignored the overt show of sarcastic praise. "Come along, the less time we spend exposed the better."

"Are you sure this guy will help us?" Marko asked.

"I'm positive," Toomes said. "My former colleague Leland Owlsley has no true choice in the matter. If he refuses our assistance I can implicate him in my past crimes. See I bequeathed him certain illegal devices for safe keeping during my time indisposed. Call my actions an insurance policy."

"You mean during your time in the slammer?" Marko said with a grin.

"Crudely put if accurate, yes during my time in the slammer." Toomes spat out.

"I hope your hunch is right, otherwise we came all this way for nothing," Dillon said.

The four trudged along again without comment. Their minds set on obtaining power and gaining vengeance. An hour later they reached their destination. A nondescript Victorian home located on one of the steep hills for which San Francisco was famous. Toomes rang the doorbell no one answered. He did so again. On the fourth ring Leland Owlsley answered a red tartan, blue & green bathroom draped over his body, a mug of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Hello," The bespectacled, hatch faced man with bushy brown hair asked. When he saw who darkened his doorstep he did a double take.

"Hello Leland, it's been awhile." Toomes greeted taking off his hat. "May we come inside?" The mug dropped from Owlsley's hand shattering noisily on the front step.

Rom Bios Frat House the next day, late morning

"Up and at 'em Parker me boyo." Miguel O'Hara said pulling back the curtains of my room. The morning sunlight streamed in temporarily dazzling me.

"What time is it?" I moaned covering my eyes with my right arm.

"It's nearly twelve o'clock." Steve "Chip" Lockley who stood by Miguel's side chuckled.

"Guys, I was up late last night, cut me a little slack okay?" I said pulling the covers over my head.

"No can do buddy." Chip said. He and Miguel pulled the covers off my body.

"Please it's Saturday, have mercy," I begged.

"Why were you up so late anyway Pete?" Chip asked. "I know. You were out partying huh. You devil you." Chip elbowed Miguel in the ribs.

"I was studying. I swear." I said reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Of course you were." Chip said with a wink.

"I would never." I protested.

"Worry not Petey yer secret is safe with us," Miguel said with a knowing smile. "Get dressed, we have a long day of merriment ahead of us. Be downstairs in five minutes." He and Chip left my room.

"Just how I want to spend my day," I said. If only I could pick decent hours for my crime fighting escapades. Ah, the life of a nocturnal superhero was not an easy one, nor would it ever be I strongly suspected.

I pulled off my pajamas and threw on fresh clothes quickly as I could. I brushed my teeth in record time then ran downstairs where my fraternity brothers awaited. Not for the first time I wondered if the hassles of joining a fraternity was worth it? Looking at the other young men gathered there I grinned. Who was I kidding? I loved this stuff.

"Ready for a grand adventure Petey?" Miguel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm ready for anything," I said enthusiastically finding a reserve of energy I did not know I possessed. Thank you super metabolism, hey it comes in handy more often than one would think.

San Francisco two days later, night

I spent the following two days and nights out with the boys. We had one hell of a weekend. I must confess there were more strip clubs, adult movie theaters, and risky shows in this city than I ever dreamed of. I could not help but feel guilty for multiple reasons, one of which was that I shirked my responsibility crime fighting. My self-loathing was only reinforced after Aunt May called Monday morning to ask what I had been up to lately, can we say awkward?

I was swinging, along happily minding my own business (god I love these tall buildings they are nice to use as anchors) when a large shadow blindsided me. The shadow and I smashed clear through a plate glass window of a nearby office building, ouch. I groaned in pain rolling out of the shards of glass that littered the floor. Around me, office workers ran around screaming in panic. On my feet, I stared at my assailant, instantly identifying it or should I say him: Venom. Just great I thought.

"No, no, no, not again!" A vaguely familiar female voice said.

I glanced to my right. There, not six feet away stood another person I never thought I would see again, Betty Brant-Leeds. Her chestnut brown hair was styled differently, in a pixie cut rather than her old parted in the middle shoulder length do. She was dressed in a tasteful lavender woman's business suit.

"Um hi," I said for lack of more appropriate words. All things considered what else could I say?

"Forgot her Spider-Man you have more immediate concerns, us." Venom snarled green slime dripping from his fangs. His long, thin, pink tongue whipped around as if it had a mind of its own.

"Venom you've changed. You look buffer than I remember," I observed noting some other subtle differences between this Venom and the one I knew so well. He was both taller & more muscular and the wraparound white spider symbol on his chest also looked different. The spider had a tail, wait it wasn't a spider at all rather a scorpion. "Have you been working out, or maybe taking steroids? What's your secret? Don't worry it'll stay between us Flash."

"Fool I am not that pathetic boy Flash Thompson. I am a whole new Venom, behold." Venom said. The living mask peeled away briefly to reveal his human face.

"Mac Gargan the Scorpion," I said slapping a hand on my masked forehead. "I should have guessed. In retrospect the big white scorpion symbols on either side of your torso were a dead giveaway, my bad."

"Get out," Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. "You don't belong here! Why can't you things leave me alone?! Will I never be free!" She was becoming hysterical.

I forgot she was present. Everyone else had fled. Her momentary distraction allowed new Venom to get the drop on me for the second time that night. He tackled me into and partway through the nearest wall. Next, he relentlessly pummeled me with his anvil-like fists. He hit harder than Flash, that was for sure. Through a supreme show of strength, I pushed him away. We then squared off, finally on more or less equal footing.

"Let me guess big, inky and gruesome you or rather the pair of you want revenge on me? Am I right?" I said my body in a defensive stance.

"We'll crush your bones into dust Spider-Man," Venom growled by way of answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. "You nanite based baddies are nothing if not predictable."

We went at it with abandon. After roughly five solid minutes of intense, no holds barred fighting the place was trashed. Lighting fixtures hung from the ceiling, computer terminals lay smashed, desks reduced to kindling, in short, we made a royal mess of the place.

My spider sense tingled. Now what I thought. Instinctively I whirled around disarming the shooter. I whacked her revolver away then gawked at her in shock. Betty stood there glaring at me, tears in her eyes. She tried to shoot me in the back! I could barely believe my own eyes.

"Why," I said dumbfounded.

"You ruined my life that's why!" She cried. "If not for you the Goblin Formula would never have existed and my husband Ned would never have become the Hobgoblin! It's all your fault! I hate you Spider-Man!"

Venom tackled me for the third time, man this was getting old fast. We rolled around on the floor exchanging blows. Somehow I once again scurried away. Hey, wait what was that smell. Oh crap, it's gas. Our battle must have damaged a gas line.

"Wait," I shouted. Venom didn't listen. Instead, he renewed his attack.

Venom lunged at me. Blueish-black tendrils shot out of his main body searching for purchase on my person. I narrowly dodged his multifaceted attack as the razor sharp talons of his left hand sliced through a dangling electrical cable. What happened next seemed to unfold in slow motion.

The sparks ignited the gas. A gargantuan fireball consumed the entire floor. I attempted to grab Betty, however, she retreated away from my helping hand towards the oncoming inferno. Guess she hated me more than she loved life, sad. With no other choice, I swung away at top speed. I did not get far before I was tossed put of the building by the force of the explosion.

I came to some time later on the rooftop of an adjacent low-rise building. My suit was burnt in several places and I was beyond sore. Still, I was alive and not crippled. Any disaster you can walk away from is a good one, right?

I could not help but think of Betty Brant-Leeds as I made my painful way home. She had hated me enough to not only attempt murder but also to apparently die in the inferno rather than accept my help. I hoped I would never understand why a person could feel that way about other.

A Rooftop overlooking the blast site, a few minutes after the explosion

Mac Gargan watched the injured Spider-Man wobble away. Black-blue material wrapped around his body as the colony of semi-sentient nanites replicated their lost number. Gargan knew from the suit's previous experience, memories imparted on him by the AI in the days following their fateful meeting in the Desert of Arizona months ago, that it would take many hours, maybe longer, before full recovery from such a serious injured would occur. He considered himself very lucky the suit had shielded him from much of the blast, but at a major cost: over fifty percent of the nanites had been destroyed or so he thought.

"Next time your ass belongs to us Peter Parker, or should we call you Spider-Man," Gargan said in the multilayered voice of Venom before he vanished into the night.

Spider-Man and Venom were not the only survivors of the disaster. In what was later touted as a miracle by rescue workers an unconscious Betty Brant-Leeds was found an hour later. No one could readily explain not only how the night manager of operations at the travel booking company survived or more perplexing why she had suffered only minor burns, contusions, and a few hairline fractures. By all the rights she should have either been disintegrated or incinerated. The reason behind her unexplained survival would remain a mystery for awhile even from Betty herself. Once it was known her life would be altered forever.

Stanford University three days later, late afternoon

I was angry scratch that I was right down mad. My bad mood was due to a flurry of messages I received on my social media feed, well Spider-Man's social media feed actually. I could not remember the last time I logged on so I gave it a whirl yesterday, boy was I sorry I had. Apparently my ex Mary Jane was back fighting crime as Arachnia in Florida, yet she had chosen to leave me out of the loop. After I got over my initial shock I was furious. How could MJ do this? The whole reason she left me in the first place was because of my superhero life style. To make matters worse I was still receiving the cold shoulder from her as we remained incommunicado. I felt betrayed. I toyed with the idea of Spidey publicly blasting Arachnia on her, it would seem inactive, social media accounts but decided against doing so. Such a juvenile display would not solve anything, even if it would prove satisfying on a visceral level.

"Hi Pete," Kenny "Kong" McFarlane who I almost bumped into said.

"Hi Kenny," I said glumly.

"Why the long face?" Kenny asked a look of genuine concern etched on his features.

"It's nothing Kenny," I said.

"Your uh other activities getting you down Pete?" Kenny said glancing around to make sure we were being ignored by the other students milling through the quad.

Making a decision I pulled out my smartphone and brought up a news story on Arachnia's latest exploits. I showed it to Kenny then quickly put my smartphone away. "She left me Kenny because of my, as you put it, other activities yet she is engaging in those same other activities herself. I'm upset with her Kenny, really upset." I said spilling my guts to one of my former high school bullies. I could hardly believe how strange my life was these days.

"Have you talk to her about it?" Kenny asked after a long pause.

"I'd love to, but she won't return my texts or private messages. Her Aunt Anna won't let me through on their home phone line and I don't know her private phone number anymore, or if she even has one." I said.

"You're a smart guy Pete I'm sure you can discover her number with a little research. Everything can be found on the web nowadays." Kenny said demonstrating wisdom I was unaware he had.

"That's right Kenny thanks," I said brightening somewhat.

"Don't mention it," Kenny said smiling. "We should hand out some time Pete."

"Sure Kenny, text me later okay. We'll settled on a date and time. Right now I have to get to class." I said noting the time on my smartwatch. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Kenny McFarlane cheered me up years ago who would have thunk it, certainly not me that much is for sure. My life is indeed a strange one.

The day became hectic. I never got a chance to put my plan into motion. Oh well I would try after my patrol ended. If everything went according to plan I would call MJ in the morning. Hopefully, we could reunite. Truth be told I missed her terribly. Perhaps by this time tomorrow things would be back on track for us, cross my fingers and toes.

Apartment of Betty Brant-Leeds, night

Betty was released from the hospital the day before. In truth, once she regained consciousness they could only keep her forty-eight hours for observation as there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Her employer gave her a month off while they relocated operations to a new building. Unlike most people, however, Betty did not relish the imposed break. Free time gave her opportunities to dwell on unwanted thoughts, mainly of her troubled past. Spider-Man's & Venom's infernal presence at her job and the resulting chaos only made her disturbing memories that much clearer.

Betty stood in her living room wearing a fluffy white bathrobe a half drank glass of whiskey in her hand. She thought of her hatred for the wall-crawler. Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson destroyed her marriage, killed her husband and ruined her life. She hated them beyond measure. While Jameson pushed her beloved Ned over the edge of insanity it was Spider-Man's private war with Green Goblin that provided Ned with the means by which to take his final fateful step towards oblivion. If Spider-Man never existed neither would the Green Goblin nor her own private demon the Hobgoblin. After everything that happened she moved away from Cider Falls. She needed a fresh start, besides living there proved intolerable. People constantly pointed and whispered at her. The shadow of Hobgoblin's hideous crimes would forever haunt her in that small town, regardless of the true causes underlying those misdeeds

"I hate you with every fiber of my being Spider-Man," Betty said taking another sip of her drink.

[ _We share your sentiment, Betty. We also detest him._ ] A silky voice said penetrating Betty's mind.

Betty froze. "Who said that? Who's there?" She said her eyes darting around the room. "Where are you? Come out so I can see you." She added with a surge of bravery.

The silky voice chuckled. [ _A_ _cquiescing to your request is quite impossible. We can not do as you demand._ ] It said.

"Why not," Betty inquired apprehensively.

[ _Simply put because we are and wish to remain part of you, our dear Betty. If you'll accept our gifts we are yours to command._ ] The silky voice said.

"You're inside of me?" Betty said more frightened than ever.

[ _We are. It was us who saved you from certain death in the explosion our dear Betty. Your fragile human form would have perished without our intervention._ ] The silky voice explained.

"What are you?" Betty managed to say.

[ _We were once part of the entity you call Venom. Our portion abandoned Mac Gargon when the first suitable host came along, namely you. Gargon is an unfit vessel to call home. We require a better dwelling._ _A_ _more fitting partner._ ] The silky voice answered.

"If that is the case why did you pick Gargon? If he is 'unsuitable', why not wait for another who would be?" Betty said.

[ _At the time we had no choice. We were_ _greatly_ _weakened, ill, on the verge of death in fact from battling the effects of the Carrion Virus in our last host Flash Thompson. Post struggle months of separation and loss of defective nanites greatly weakened us. Furthermore, an internal struggle within what remained of us then resulted from picking Gargon as our host. We represent the faction that_ _objected_ _to_ _Gargon's selection regardless of our own potential demise. Which is why we split from the other half of the colony once our whole was weakened substantially by the explosion at your former work place. Let us remain with you our dear Betty. We sense we can accomplish great things together._ ] The silky voice stated.

"I'm not sure. Given me time to weigh my options." Betty said.

[ _We understand your trepidation. Which is why we shall sweeten the deal as you humans_ _are fond of_ _say_ _ing_ _. Bond permanently with us and besides granting you powers beyond your wildest dreams we will tell you who Spider-Man is_ _behind his_ _carefully guarded_ _mask of anonymity_ _._ ] The silky voice promised.

"You know who Spider-Man is?" Betty said a sharp edge to her voice. Her fear forgotten for the time being.

[ _He was the first human host of our original self. We possess his complete power set plus we_ _also_ _kn_ _o_ _w all his secrets. Both and more can be yours if you accept our offer_ _of partnership dear Betty_ _._ ]

Betty did not need even a second to consider. "I accept." She proclaimed.

[ _We thought you_ _would_ _never_ _agree._ ] The silky voice said.

A blueish-black slime oozed from Betty's pores. The crystal was turned to powder in her now taloned hand. Under a minute later a new combined entity stood in her place. The creature shrugged off the bathrobe. It strolled through Betty's apartment eliciting a hiss of fear from her orange cat, who than ran off. In the bedroom, it gazed at itself in the full-length mirror.

While the thing maintained a feminized version of many of Venom's features: such as the white crescent eyes, twin wraparound white spider symbols, and a general inky black skin tinged with blue, there were many features unique to itself. These were a closed mouth, quadruple rows of three-inch spikes that covered its forearms, shins, and shoulders where they increased to four inches long. On its head sat eight large swept back spikes that dwarfed those on the rest of its body these gave an observer an impression of a dangerous, wild hairdo.

"We are,,, Mania." The former Betty said at last. Betty picked the name in honor of her disturbed mental state in recent times, for which Spider-Man was at least partially to blame. "Peter Parker your life ruining days are numbered."

San Francisco

Dumb luck, that's what it had come down to in the end. Flash would have preferred if he had caught Parker in a crafty trap, but that was simply not the case. He had searched for over a week since arriving in the city yet he and Parker somehow kept missing each other. Long before their fateful meeting Flash had located the perfect place to stash Parker once they switch. A place no one would or could find the unlucky young man, even though Baron Mordo stated the change could not be undone by Parker's allies why take the chance?. Then like a bolt out of the blue it happened, Parker and he again met. There Spider-Man was larger than life thrashing the four small time goons who cashed Flash through the otherwise empty alleyway looking for an easy mark. For the briefest of instants, Flash almost regretted what he was about to do, almost. Flash told himself Parker deserved his fate and plowed on. Moments later safely resting on a low rise roof Flash was face to masked face with his nemesis, his tormentor, his target.

"You should be more carefully young man." I lectured him. "These streets aren't safe at night. Next time I might not be around to save your bacon."

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Flash said slowly reaching into the pocket of his grimy pants.

"Should I?" I said staring at the scruffy man with the long hair and thick dirty blonde beard.

"I'm hurt." Flash said with a mock expression of sadness, "Honestly, you've forgotten about your old pal Eugene "Flash" Thompson?"

"Flash is that really you?" I exclaimed startled.

I could not believe what I was hearing. This guy was a wreck. He certainly was not the virile young football player or the out of control super villain I remembered.

"It sure is," Flash said.

"What happened my friend?" I asked.

I received a jolt of impending danger through my spider sense, but why? Surely Flash in his current broken down human state posed no threat to me. The Venom suit was no longer associated with him, my recent encounter with Gargan proved that. Was my spider sense on the fritz or something?

"Nothing a little magic won't cure," Flash said pulling the brass top like trinket from his pocket. He set it spinning in his palm right away.

I gazed at the spinning top in confusion at the same exact moment Flash did. "I don't get-,"

I suddenly felt dizzy. My vision blurred. My ears were filled with a deafening roar. A sense of weightless overcame me. When my senses stabilized I was, looking at me? What the heck? I felt something cold, metallic slip from my hand. I was not given long to ponder this bizarre turn of events my gloved fist hit me straight in the jaw knocking me out cold. I came to some place dark, cold and damp. I was standing over me. My mask removed a smug look on my face.

"I can't believe it actually worked. Thank you, Baron Mordo." Me yet not me said.

"Wha-," I said. I felt awful.

"Welcome to your new place of residence puny Parker, a disused part of the dungeons under Alcatraz," Me yet not me said. "I hope you come to think of this place as your home. You'll be here awhile, the rest of your life I figure."

"Puny Parker,, Flash," I said cold dread gripped me. This was not good, not good in the least.

"In the flesh, well in your flesh really," Flash said admiring my body, now his body it seemed. He flexed my biceps, "very nice."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Isn't it obvious Parker. I swapped our brains using that spinning top. It is magical, or so I was told." Flash in my body said.

"That's impossible," I said.

"Guess not," Flash in my body chuckled.

"What do you want Flash, if that is indeed you in my body?" I said.

"I have what I want, your body and your life." Flash in my body said. "Which is exactly what I deserve. I've always been the alpha you the beta I'm merely restoring the natural balance of the universe."

"You'll never get away with this," I said corny as it sounded. "My friends-,"

"What friends," Flash in my body laughed. "You've practically alienated everyone who was close to you Parker. Fortunately, I don't need nor want friends. I have Spider-Man's adoring public to worship me, which is far better." A malicious glint came into Flash in my body's eyes as a thought dawned on him. "While we're on the subject of your former friends I wouldn't mind getting to know Gwen better maybe lure her away from Eddie or perhaps I could reunite with Mary Jane. Tell my Parker is she a screamer? I bet she is."

"Say away from them you monster!" I screamed throwing myself at Flash in my body, a serious error on my part. Flash batted me away with minimal effort. I bounced off the nearest stone wall and moaned in pain.

"Big mistake puny Parker. If I didn't need you to maintain my equipment at least until you can teach me how I'd end this thing between us once and for all. Consider yourself very lucky." Flash in my body said darkly.

"Monster," I said again weakly from the floor.

"Wrong, I'm not a monster not anymore. I'm a superhero. I'm the amazing Spider-Man." Flash said he turned to leave. He unlocked the door with a large, old-fashioned key. He glanced over his shoulder at me. Before shutting the door he added. "Play nice I might feed you every now and then." The door slammed behind him.

I sobbed. I saw no way out of this horrible predicament. No doubt the walls were made of tightly packed stone blocks feet tick. The cell door was likewise comprised of solid stone with a rusted iron locking mechanism. I had no tools, not even a utensil, and there were no windows. The situation was hopeless. I curled up in a tight ball and cried my aching body to sleep.

To Be Continued

 **Next up the Inferior Spider-Man Part One of ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming. Paradox is coming and nothing is safe.** **Behold the l** **ife** **of** **our wall crawling hero** **the Amazing Spider-Man** **change forever as** **he** **enter** **s** **the crossover event of the season.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox – West Coast Spider-Man Prologue**

By

Celgress

Somewhere in San Francisco mid-September 2015, night

"Wake up Peter." A strange voice said.

Peter Parker's eyes fluttered open. His body felt sore and tired, more so than he could remember in years. He groaned loudly.

"Hmmm, this certainly is a pickle. I see you've lost your body. Well played Paradox, well played." The gray haired and bearded man who was dressed in a black suit said kneeling down beside the chained Peter Parker. "Luckily, your current body has latent arachnid based powers. Let's see what I can do."

He rubbed his hands together then laid them on Peter. A warm golden glow emitted. A jolt like a shock passed through Peter's form which in truth was that of his former bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

"That should do it. Don't worry young fella I have a costume ready and waiting for you. My name is Ezekiel Sims." He said.

Ezekiel Sims reached into his pants pocket. He produced a six pointed crystal and spoke an incantation. Ezekiel and Peter vanished in a swirl of rainbow colored light. The empty chains clanked noisily to the floor.

To Be Continued

Author's Note -

 **My first multi story crossover Universe 7531 event yay. There were times I feared I would never reach this point, but I made it. Be sure to check out "** **Miwa The Fifth Turtle** **",** **"** **Buffy The Vampire Slayer Redux"** **, "** **Gargoyles Time's Changeling** **", "** **Superman and Superwoman in Music of the Spheres** **" and "** **The Irresistible Arachnia"** **for their own p** **rologue** **s,** **coming soon** **.**

 **The** **Oblivion Paradox** **wi** **ll** **take p** **lace in its own stand alone story, which will be** **cl** **a** **ssified** **as** **a DC/Marvel Crossover (** **be** **ca** **use** **the** **we** **b** **site only allows two crossove** **r** **categorie** **s)** **.** **W** **atch for i** **t.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

West Coast Spider-Man – Episode Four: Inferior Spider-Man Part I A New Life

By

Celgress

Rom Bios Frat House in San Francisco late September 2015, early morning

Flash Thompson stretched in the warm morning light that floored his room, or rather the room of Peter Parker the not so grateful donor of his body. Too bad Parker had vanished from the place Flash had stashed him in Flash's body (see events of the Oblivion Paradox for further inform), otherwise, he could have used Parker to maintain his equipment such as the web shooters. Which truth be told Flash had no idea how they worked. Not that Flash feared Peter being free, according to Baron Mordo no one Parker knew could reverse the mind switch anyway, if they even believed Parker's story in the first place. Flash supposed he should be more worried but he could not bring himself to care. If Parker tried anything he knew he could end it with his fists.

Flash glanced at his reflection in a full-length mirror mounted on the back of the door to his dorm room. Not bad he thought while doing a slow 360-degree turn. With work, he could make something wonderful from Peter's puny body bulk it up real nice. But that was in the future right now he needed to make this superhero gig pay. No way he was going to spent a minute longer in school than he must. Being a big shoot scholar someday was Parker's dream, not his. Luckily he knew just where to go to get what he wanted most, money, fame and hopefully plenty of chicks.

Flash quickly got dressed. He put his Spider-Man suit along with its gear in a backpack then went downstairs. In the communal kitchen he grabbed a pop tart as he whisked by. He was about to step outside when an annoyingly familiar voice stopped him. One week of living here and he was already tired of dealing with Parker's frat brothers and their hanger-ons.

"Peter me boyo why in such a hurry. One would think the Devil himself was after ye." Miguel O'Hara the leader of the frat called out. Beside him stood his girlfriend Cindy Moon. "I thought ye didn't have class until this afternoon."

"Off to the library. I want to get an earlier start on a project." Flash lied. He paused looking at Cindy. "Did that Chinese friend of yours ask about me?"

"You mean Sha Shan?" Cindy asked. At an off-campus house party that weekend Flash's hands had been all over the young woman in question in spite of her making it clear she was not interested in a hookup. Recalling the event Cindy scowled. "For your information, she is Vietnamese not Chinese."

"Sorry for the mistake, you people all look alike to me. But damn, whatever she is, she's hot. I wouldn't mind tapping that, am I right Miguel?" Flash said earning a hard glare from Cindy. Miguel laughed nervously until Cindy turned her glare on him.

"I've got to go, bye," Flash said before anyone could object to his crud comments he headed outside.

San Francisco Headquarters of Lexcorp, an hour later

"Miss Jaffrey there's a man here to see you." the voice of her secretary announced over the desk mounted intercom system. "I'm not expecting anyone at this time." Sajani Jaffrey said. "Does he have an appointment?"

Sajani Jaffrey was the youngest regional chief operations officer in the history of Lesxcorp. The dark complected stylishly dressed businesswoman of South Asian ancestry was well known for her ruthlessness which had severed her well. In spite of only being twenty-five, she had rapidly climbed the corporate ladder at near unheard of speed. In a mere five years, she went from an assistant of an assistant to her current position through a combination of shrewd exploitation of every possible opportunity and shameless ingratiation to her superiors.

"He does not ma'am." The voice of her secretary, a man named Thomas, replied.

"Tell him I am a very busy woman whose time is precious. Have him make an appointment then send him away." Sanjani said returning to a stack of paperwork that demanded her undivided attention.

"Yes, ma'am," The voice of Thomas said.

Sanjani was reading a project funding request from R&D when Spider-Man barged into her office after breaking through the locked double doors. Behind Spider-Man her secretary Thomas was yelling that he would call security if the web slinger did not depart the premises at once. Sanjani did not bat an eyelash. She reminded focused on her paperwork.

"I need to talk with you. I won't take no for answer." Spider-Man said walking up to Sanjani's desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I told him to make an appointment but he refused. Should I call security?" Thomas said.

"Do you hear me?!" Spider-Man shouted.

Sanjani put down the sheet of paper she had been reading. She regarded Spider-Man with an expression of mild interest. "I heard you," Sanjani said after a long silence she continued. "I was finishing my reading." She turned her attention to Thomas. "Don't contact security, yet.. I'd like to know what our costumed friend here thinks is so urgent it can't wait." She turned her attention back to Spider-Man.

"I want to offer Lexcorp my services," Spider-Man said boldly.

"All right," Sanjani said. "In what capacity?'

"Corporate Mascot," Spider-Man answered. Sanjani laughed at him she actually laughed right in his face. Flash felt his blood boil. How dare she! "What's so funny?" He asked.

"That you think we either want or need a superhero on our payroll," Sanjani said. "You must not have done much research when seeking a potential employer. It is well documented our founder Lex Luthor detests your kind, he has for many years. Why would I ever chance getting on his bad side by signing you to a contract of any sort? Answer me that."

"Because I'm the hero of the hour. after stopping Sandstorm. This city and the nation love me. Lexcorp could use a person like me to polish your tarnished public image after what your founder did when under Brainiac's control when he was president." Spider-Man said. "But if you're not interested, I'm sure somebody else will be. Maybe I'll hit up Oscorp, Galaxy Systems, Star Labs, Horizon Labs, Alchemax or maybe even Stark Enterprises. I bet any one of them would jump at my offer. I'm sure I'd fit right in with Ironman's Squad."

"You're bluffing," Sanjani said her eyes narrowing.

"Guess we'll find out," Spider-Man said with a shrug. He turned around to leave.

"Wait," Sanjani said. Spider-Man turned back around to face her. Underneath his mask Flash smiled. "I think we may be able to reach an arrangement. But first, take off that mask."

"Why," Spider-Man asked.

"I'm not doing business with somebody unless I know their true identity. Legal would have my head if I did otherwise." Sanjani explained.

"Okay, but I only show you if he leaves." Spider-Man pointed at Thomas.

"Leave us, Thomas," Sanjani ordered her secretary.

"Miss Jaffrey I must protest," Thomas said.

"Don't worry I can handle the situation," Sanjani said.

"Very well Miss Jaffrey. I'll be right outside should you need me." Thomas said.

Once Thomas was gone Flash unmasked. "Peter Parker nice to meet you." He said smiling with Peter's face.

"Let's talk turkey, shall we Mr. Parker?" Sanjani said leaning forward in her.

House of Leland Owlsley a few hours later, afternoon

"May I ask what all this is for Adrian?" Leland Owlsley asked his former superior at Cider Falls Highschool Adrian Toomes. He indicated the materials he had been forced to procure for the gang of escaped super powered criminals which took up much of spare room they stood in the doorway of.

"These are much-needed supplies, my friend," Toomes said tinkering with components of his spare Vulture suit that Owlsley had brought to San Francisco several months earlier.

"I can see that." Owlsley snapped irritably. "Why do you need them?"

"A bank heist." Flint Marko said.

"How nice," Owlsley groaned.

"Don't worry you'll get a cut, teach." Max Dillion said recreating his familiar Electro costume from the materials Owlsley had brought.

"Spider-Man will surely stop you even if the police fail to do so. He's here in the city you know." Owlsley advised.

"Which is exactly what we are counting on." Quentin Beck said like Dillion he was assembling his trademark Mysterio costume.

"Indeed," Toomes said. "It's high time we pay that pest back for our defeats."

"This is about revenge!?" Owlsley explained.

"And riches," Dillion said.

"And fame," Beck added.

"I cannot rest until that bug pays in kind for my humiliation," Toomes said.

"Ditto," Marko said.

"Well, leave me out. I want no further part of this." Owlsley declared.

Marko formed his fists into mallets of sand. "Should we off him?" He asked his fellow supervillians.

"Of course not," Toomes scoffed. "We can trust Leland to use utmost use discretion. Isn't that right Leland?"

"That's right," Owlsley said. "If you'll excuse me one of my favorite streaming shows on Youtube is starting soon." Owlsley beat a hasty retreat wondering not for the first time how he got into this mess.

Speaking of programs, Max Dillion began streaming a show of his own on a stolen smartphone. Through earbuds, he listened to the outrageous antics of Metropolis based shock jock Leslie Willis host of the popular Livewire Sports Talk show. As far as Dillion was concerned, he was the offensive radio host's top fan. She was perfect. Everything he wanted in a woman: loud, rude, rough, sarcastic and tough as nails. He hoped one day he would meet her in person. Since his escape from the Vault Prison in March he had become a frequent caller to her show. He was about to call in when Toomes admonished him for "daydreaming". Miserable old buzzard Dillon thought as he closed the stream. Once their current caper was over and Spider-Man was dead he vowed he would go see Leslie in person.

Skyline of San Francisco

Flash happily web swung through the city. He felt ecstatic. It was not every day one signed a seven-figure deal with a major corporation that would include a spiffy new uniform made of polymer based armor along with integrated cutting-edge gadgets. Sure he would not see ninety percent of the money until his six-month probationary period was up, still, his ten percent advance was more than enough to live the good life until then if he was prudent. Tomorrow he would start condo hunting. Once he found a nice place in his price range he would withdraw from Stanford University and leave Peter Parker's old life behind.

Flash bounced off a wall. When he made brief contact with the surface he could have sworn something grabbed his leg tripping him. It was only through sheer luck coupled with superhuman reflexes that allowed him to snag a web line to a nearby building thus avoiding a tumble into the traffic below. Whew, Flash thought that was a close one. He glanced back at the spot where he had tumbled. Odd, I do see or sense anything dangerous there. I just have to be more careful. Yeah, I was excited and got careless that is all. No need to worry nothing is there. If there was my spider sense would have detected it.

What Flash could not have known was that he was being watched by a being that could blend it with any surface should she so choose as well as evade his warning sense. Mania observed her prey go on his merry way oblivious to her existence. That was it she thought to herself have fun do not worry about little old me. You have nothing to fear Spider-Man, not yet. Sure one day I will kill you but not today and not until I have had fun tormenting you first. After I have gaslighted you to the point you do not know what is real and what is not only then will I reveal myself. Let you know what it is like to doubt your own sanity before Mania finally swallows you whole. I hope before then though you form a relationship with a special someone so I can rip her from your arms before your startled eyes. Impart to you the pain I felt when you and your friends ruined my life by taking away my dear Ned. I wish I did not have to wait that I could end your pathetic existence this instant.

[ _Patience our other._ ] The Mania Symbiote said in its silky voice inside the mind of Betty Brant-Leeds. [ _Remember the plan. Peter Parker, Spider-Man man must suffer at our hands as we both have suffered at his hands and those of his allies. We will only grant him the mercy of death when_ _we deem his_ _suffering unbearable._ ] With that the composite being swung away to continue her stalking of Spider-Man.

Secret Hideout of Dr. Otto Octavius a few hours later, evening

With herculean effort Dr. Otto Octavius the Superior Spider-Man proved himself once again. He had removed the elemental manipulation mutation from one Tony Trainer aka Sandstorm after the fugitive supervillain proved himself uncontrollably, by nearly wrecking Otto's lab after flying into a rage seemingly over nothing. After which, Otto skillfully manipulated Trainer into entering his quantum energy collection chamber then used the device to isolate and siphon away the exotic energy that had infused Trainer leaving the malcontent powerless. Otto then paid a pair of goons to dump the unconscious and again fully human Trainer at the nearest police station where he was promptly arrested. Perhaps Otto would infuse the power to control an element into himself, once he fully understood the pros and cons of the process of course. In the meantime, he would hold the power boost in reverse, in case it should be required.

Minutes later Otto said down to watch the local evening news in front of one of several big screen HD TVs he owed, courtesy of the millions he had stolen from Oscorp. Thank you Lily Osborn he thought with a snicker. He was relaxing as the usual drivel paraded across the screen when one item caught his interest.

"Personnel at Stark Enterprises have been granted permission by Federal Officials to conduct experiments on the harness device that was once grafted to the late supervillain dubbed Doctor Octopus by media. The harness will be transported to the San Francisco branch of Star Enterprises on Friday. In other news,-"

Otto jumped from his seat. He tore the screen off the wall in anger before tossing it aside. He stood there searching the room in vain for another outlet for his mounting rage.

"How dare the Federal Government give those peons at Stark my harness! This is an outrage!" He ranted. "I must retrieve my property!"

In his fertile mind, a plan began to form. Today was Monday that gave him an entire working week to formulate the perfect scheme by which he could retrieve his harness, more than enough time. He would show those idiots the cost of crossing the Superior Spider-Man!

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Endnote** -

 **I want to thank everyone for all of their support.** **The direct sequel to this story "Adventures of Spider-Man and Spinneret" has just been posted. If interested, please check it out, thanks in advance.**


End file.
